Hunted
by Byne Zearse
Summary: --CidxVincent, Shonen-ai, implied yaoi, slightly dark...M, to be safe...-- It was supposed to be fun for all, but only one person has fun...and Cid's running from him...


Little idea I had based on a CidxVin amv to the song 'Hunter'...didn't really like the vid all that much...and it was more of a slideshow than amv...but it gave me a plot bunny, so I used it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark...well, it was night in the woods by Junon, so it being dark was pretty obvious. Cid swore quietly to himself, his gun clutched tightly in his hand as he peeked around a tree. The other's had already fallen. He was the only one left...well, not the only one.

"Come out, Highwind. It's only a matter of time till I find you, anyways..." Vincent called out from some distance away, and Cid mentally swore.

__

Shit! He's going to find me! I can't see shit, my aim sucks, and he's going to fucking find me!

Panic was setting in, sweat was almost pouring, and Cid's feet started running deeper and deeper into the woods.

"I can hear you running, Highwind. And you can't run forever."

__

SHIT!

Alas, for the poor pilot, Vincent was right. Coughing, wheezing, and hacking, the pilot came to a sudden stop, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The captain was now cursing his chain-smoking in his head.

A branch suddenly snapped, and Cid turned, his gun aimed at the noise. Staring down the barrel, the pilot could vaguely spot the outline of Vincent's crimson cloak fluttering slightly by a nearby tree.

"It was only a matter of time, Cid. Any last words?"

With a small laugh, the blonde pilot said "Yeah...I still love ya...ya know that, right?"

Silence was his answer, followed by the cocking of a gun. Cid dove to the side and fired at the cloak, and was shocked when the cloak didn't move from it's spot or fall. Landing hard on his side, he tried quickly to get up, only to feel the barrel of a gun pressed into his temple.

"I stuck my cloak on a branch and snuck around." The moonlight shined through the leaves, giving Cid enough light to see cloak-less Vincent ready to plaster his brains against the ground. "You've lost, Highwind."

Tossing the gun away, Cid tried to stand. Vincent, jumped away, kicking Cid's gun away a safe distance, and aiming at the pilot's chest.

"Can I at least smoke before you shoot me?"

Vincent nodded, watching carefully as the pilot pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. With a quick flick and puff, the cigarette was lit, the tip glowing in the night.

Cid looked at his friend. "So, it really has come down to this...No talking you out of it?"

Vincent shook his head, never taking his eyes off Cid. "You know that's not an option."

Sighing, Cid quietly smoked his cigarette. Once it was down to the filter, he stared at it for a few seconds. "You know, I do still love you."

Vincent quietly responded with, "I know...I love you too...Cid."

The captain dropped the cigarette butt, and as soon as it hit the ground, Vincent pulled the trigger.

Red muted to black by the night blossomed on Cid chest, right below the sternum, and Cid let out a grunt, but remained standing.

"...Highwind, you're supposed to fall."

"Like hell I'm falling! That ground's fucking cold! Besides, I already fell once because of you!"

"...That's not how the game works."

Wiping the red off his shirt, Cid flung the paint onto the grass. "I know we all needed a break, but why'd you suggest paintball in the first place? And why'd we have to 'die' anyways?"

Holstering his gun, Vincent calmly said "Consider it helping in my training...plus it was fun."

Cid grinned. "So that's why you pegged off Yuffie first."

With a small smile, Vincent nodded, and walked over to Cid, lifting the man's chin.

"Vin...I take it as you realized that we're the only ones out this far?"

"Of course, Highwind. Why do you think I let you come this far?"

With a cocky grin, Cid reached up and pulled Vincent down into a deep kiss.

* * *

_Some time later..._

"Can we get up yet?" Yuffie whined for the umpteenth time that night from her sprawled out position just outside the forest.

"No, you know how Vincent gets when we don't do something he asks us too, especially when we agree to do it." Tifa said from just inside the forest.

"You don't have any right to complain. At least you aren't hanging from a tree branch." Cloud called from his...tree branch...

"Why'd you climb a tree anyways?" Cait Sith asked from the base of the tree, nicely pinned beneath his moogle.

"I thought I'd have a height advantage?"

Barret let out a sigh and cursed. "We all know we didn't stand a chance anyways..."

"I wonder when they'll come back?" Tifa wondered aloud.

"Not anytime soon." Red XIII said from his spot by Barret. Red, being unable to hold a gun, was left out, and curled up near Barret once the man with the gun arm was 'shot down.'

"How do you know?" Everyone asked.

Covering his ears from his paws, the beast said "You don't want to know." _Damn...I didn't need to hear just how lustful you guys are out there..._

* * *

Well, there it is...Hm, I've been on a one-shot streak lately...well, read and review, please!


End file.
